In resource recovery, it may be useful to monitor various conditions at locations remote from an observer. In particular, it may be useful to provide for monitoring temperatures and pressures at depth in a borehole that has been drilled either for exploratory or production purposes. Because such boreholes may extend several miles, wireless surface-powered sensor technology becomes desirable since it is not always practical to replace power sources or cables used in conventional sensors in a borehole.